villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shere Khan (TaleSpin)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Shere Khan from the 1990 TV series. The mainstream version can be found here: Shere Khan (Disney). Shere Khan is a recurring antagonist and occasional anti-hero in the animated Disney television series TaleSpin. He is the greedy, but sophisticated CEO of Khan Industries and enemy of Baloo. He was voiced by the late , who later voiced his mainstream counterpart in The Jungle Book 2, and who also played Galactus in the 1994 Fantastic Four TV Series, Baron Mordo in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Khartoum in Disney's Aladdin series, Megabyte in the ReBoot TV series, Monsieur D'Arque in Disney's Beauty and the Beast, the Transcendent One in Planescape: Torment, and Judge Claude Frollo in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. History Depicted as a stereotypical businessman that owns his business and a fleet of planes and navy to protect his shipping and business interests worldwide, Shere Khan is extremely ruthless and willing to do anything to make money to expand his business by running smaller companies out of business; at one time in the episode "On a Wing and a Bear", he barged a deal with Don Karnage and his band of Air Pirates to create an artificial oil shortage so he could extort higher prices from the public. However, despite his threatening and villainous presence, Khan holds a sense of morals and honor, as he would be more than willing to aid those who have helped him, proving himself more of an ally than a villain. For one example, in the story arc "Plunder and Lightning", Shere Khan learns of a horrifying event that Karnage and his Air Pirates have created a large gun that can utilize electricity to destroy Cape Suzette, and without hesitation, Khan calls in his navy to protect the city from the Air Pirates at all costs. In another episode "From Here to Machinery", his plane is being attacked by the Air Pirates, and the robot pilot (created by the sleazy Professor Torque) is unable to deviate from its flight programming, causing an arriving Baloo to take action by destroying the robot and taking control of the plane to evade the pirates, an act that has impressed Khan and causing him to develop a certain respect for Baloo's piloting skills. Gallery ShereKhanTalespin.png|Shere Khan Pic_detail4a1ef20c642bf.png|Shere Khan in his office. Jay.jpg|Shere Khan feeding his carnivorous plants. KhanIndustriesMeeting.png|Shere Khan overseeing a meeting with his fellow employees. ShereKhan-TaleSpin.jpg Trivia *His voice actor, Tony Jay, also voiced his mainstream counterpart in The Jungle Book 2. *Along with the 1994 version, The TaleSpin's incarnation of Shere Khan is considered as one of the most sympathetic. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:The Jungle Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Greedy Category:Extortionists Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Military Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Traitor Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Master Orator Category:Homicidal Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Liars Category:Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Remorseful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extravagant Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:Warlords Category:Hypocrites Category:Necessary Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Scapegoat Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil